Dynamis
Category:Areas Dynamis Areas Original Dynamis Areas Dreamworld Dynamis Areas How to Enter Prerequisites The following prerequisites apply to all Dynamis areas: #Level 65 or higher. #Completion of Mission 5-2 for your nation. After meeting the above requirements, zone into Xarcabard. You will receive a cutscene. Following this, examine one set of Trail Markings to receive another cutscene. The Trail Markings can be found just outside each residential area entrance in Windurst Walls, Southern San d'Oria, Bastok Mines or Ru'Lude Gardens. You do not need to visit them all, one will suffice. You will then receive the Key Item Vial of Shrouded Sand. This Key Item is needed to access to both groups of Dynamis-related services. Additionally, to enter Dynamis - Beaucedine, one must clear Dynamis - Bastok, Dynamis - Windurst, Dynamis - San d'Oria, and Dynamis - Jeuno; and to enter Dynamis - Xarcabard one must clear Dynamis - Beaucedine. Dreamworld Dynamis (These have not been implemented yet) The following prerequisites apply to Dynamis - Valkurm, Dynamis - Buburimu, Dynamis - Qufim, and Dynamis - Tavnazia #Completion of Chains of Promathia Chapter 3-5: Darkness Named. #Additionally, to enter Dynamis - Tavnazia, one must clear the other three dreamworld dynamis areas. Entering Dynamis #To gain access to a Dynamis area, your group must have a Timeless Hourglass. These can be obtained by trading 1,000,000 gil to one of theGoblin NPCs waiting by the entrances to Beadeaux (Haggleblix), Davoi (Lootblox) or Castle Oztroja (Antiqix). (These Goblins also help manage Ancient Currency found in Dynamis.) Only one Timeless Hourglass will be required for all members to enter a Dynamis area. #The Timeless Hourglass can then be traded to sets of Trail Markings or Hieroglyphics, depending on area entered. This will turn it into a Perpetual Hourglass. #From the moment the sands of the Perpetual Hourglass begin to fall, the area of Dynamis corresponding to the location will become reserved. #By using the Perpetual Hourglass as an item, the Hourglass will create a copy of itself. This can be used to create an infinite number of Perpetual Hourglasses for other people to enter the same Dynamis area, though only the maximum number specified for that area may actually enter. #During the reservation period, anyone in possession of the Hourglass (or an Hourglass created from that original Hourglass) can enter that area. #Trading the Perpetual Hourglass to the Trail Markings or Hieroglyphics a second time will teleport the player to the reserved area of Dynamis. If this is your first time entering the area, you will receive a short cutscene. (You will not receive this cutscene on successive visits.) Rules for Dynamis :Time: Beginning from the exact time the first Perpetual Hourglass is traded to a set of Trail Markings or Hieroglyphics, you will be given exactly one hour (Earth time) in a Dynamis area per reservation, not accounting for time extensions obtained through defeating certain enemies (these can increase Dynamis time to a maximum of 210 minutes, or three and a half hours). Time limit warnings will be displayed when 10 minutes, 3 minutes and 30 seconds are left. (The time your "reservation" expires will always be listed in the item description of each Perpetual Hourglass held.) :Leaving: It is possible to leave Dynamis before time has expired. This can be done by dropping your Perpetual Hourglass, selling it in a Bazaar, being KO'd and Home Pointing, or through teleporting magic or items (such as Warp orInstant Warp). You may re-enter the same area without restriction as long as time has not expired and you still have the Perpetual Hourglass for that session. :Reentering: You may re-enter Dynamis before your Perpetual Hourglass has expired, however, a character re-entering Dynamis will be weakened for 10 minutes. After your time in Dynamis has expired, 72 hours since your initial entering must pass before you may enter any Dynamis area again. Note that trading a Perpetual Hourglass to a ??? is counted as entering a Dynamis area, even if you do not actually warp inside Dynamis. :Clearing: Examining the ??? after the boss for the Dynamis area is defeated will grant a Key Item (specific to the Dynamis area) and a title change. After the win, you can check the "Trail Markings" again for another cutscene to progress the story along. Viewing the cutscene is not required. :KO: Experience Points are still lost if you are defeated within Dynamis; it is not possible to gain Experience or Limit Points through defeating enemies in these areas, though it is possible to regain Experience Points through using found items that grant it, such as Copies of "Ginuva's Battle Theory" and Copies of "Schultz Stratagems". Original Dynamis Areas :Maximum Number of Players: 64 :Entry Target: Set of Trail Markings :Area Access: Four Key Items, one from each of the initially-available Dynamis areas, are required to enter Dynamis - Beaucedine; A fifth Key Item, obtainable there, is required for entry into Dynamis - Xarcabard. :Expansions Required: Rise of the Zilart Dreamworld Dynamis Areas :Maximum Number of Players: 36 (Tavnazia: 18) :Entry Target: Set of Hieroglyphics :Area Access: Once prerequisites are met, three additional Dynamis areas become initially available. Dynamis - Tavnazia is unlocked by completing these three. :Expansions Required: Rise of the Zilart, Chains of Promathia *On November 28, 2005, the addition of four new Dynamis areas was announced. Three of these four areas were opened in the update on Monday, December 12-13, 2005. The fourth announced area, Dynamis - Tavnazia, opened on the February 20, 2006 version update. *As in the existing Dynamis areas, these areas include Relic Armor and Ancient Currency. Items are also found within these areas that are used to "upgrade" existing Relic Armor to +1 versions when traded to Sagheera in Port Jeuno, similar to the Artifact Armor +1 upgrades possible from Limbus. *When entering these areas, all players will receive an SJ Restriction Status Effect. This effect will reduce the level of your subjob to "Level 00," effectively disabling its use (similar to the Shattering Stars fights with Maat). You may cause this Status Effect to be removed in Dynamis - Buburimu and Dynamis - Qufim and by finding and checking an ??? found somewhere within the Dynamis area. In Dynamis - Valkurm 3 Nightmare Flies must be defeated to unlock support jobs, while in Dynamis - Tavnazia both the Nightmare Worm and Nightmare Antlion must be defeated to unlock support jobs. Scheduling Due to the nature of Dynamis areas, most server communities have taken it upon themselves to create a scheduling system that various linkshells can use to coordinate events. Because Dynamis events generally take a large number of people and a significant amount of time, it can create a bit of conflict if two groups try to enter the same area at the same time. To prevent this, linkshells would communicate their proposed schedule on their respective forums, or use websites devoted to Dynamis schedules such as Dynamis Calendar. Historical Background "Dynamis" is the Greek word which means the "will to fight". It was used to refer to the willpower that kept Greek soldiers in the military formation known as a "phalanx". If the soldiers broke this defensive formation, they would be much more vulnerable to defeat. "Dynamis" is also the "secret" name of the angel Metatron. See Also *Relic Weapons *Relic Armor *Dynamis Items *Goblin Peddlers